Third Great War
The '''Third Great War, also known as the NCR-Enclave war, was an armed conflict between the New Canterlot Republic and it's allies against the highly aggressive New Grand Pegasus Enclave. The war occurred on the planet of Gamma Centari III. This war followed the Legion-NCR war and the Maquis attack. The New Canterlot Republic was supported by the Sporcy Union, Oriental League and the Tau Empire. whilst the Enclave had no allies that supported it during the war. The Enclave invaded the NCR after perceiving it as a threat to future Enclave expansion. While the Union saw their attack as aggressive. The War was costly for both sides with thousands of dead on both sides. The enclave lost over three hundred thousand before being destroyed during Operation Endgame. The Coalition lost less two hundred and fifty thousand men at the end of the war. Thousands of jets and other vehicles were lost, several dozen gunships were shot down while a the majority of the Enclave's raptor fleet was destroyed and it's last thunderhead, the Victorious was destroyed during this war. The Line was considered the bloodiest battle of the war due to the massive causalities on both sides. 'Prelude' 'The Legion-NCR war' Prior to the war, the NCR and the Enclave were locked in a war against the Legion. The legion was made up of the remnants of Red eye's army. The legion was lead by a charismatic leader named Salad. The Legion quickly overran NCR lines and hit enclave supply dumps during the start of the war. The Enclave and the NCR agreed to a ceasefire to turn their attention to the Legion. With the arrival of the Union forces the Legion became less bold until the Maquis attack on Gamma Centari III. During the attack the Legion attempted to make a beachhead in NCR and Enclave territories. After the Maquis bombardment and the death of Salad, the Legion scattered and broke apart. 'Maquis Attack' During the late stages of the Legion-NCR war, a breakaway Trekylon state, the Maquis attacked Gamma Centari III believing it would be an easy target. The Maquis orbitally bombarded the planet killing the majority of the Legion's troop and their commanders, this resulted in the Legion scattering and breaking up into smaller raiding groups. A few hits took down a couple of NCR and Enclave assets, though those were easily replaced. The Maquis fleet was chased off by the Sporcy Union and United States of America. With that the Maquis attack and the Legion-NCR war ended. 'Course of the war' 'The Enclave Invasion (June 15-30)' During the earily hours of the 15th of June the Enclave launched a massive assault against the joint Union-NCR lines. This attack caught the Sporcy Union and the NCR completely off guard. The assault broke through several areas of the line. Though those would later be reinforced and brought back up to full strength. With the break through the Enclave launched an attack and captured the city of Fillydelpia while assaulting and levelled half of Friendship City. Fillydelpia was later liberated by Union and NCR forces the next day, the Union and NCR forces held the line against the Enclave for two weeks before Coalition forces arrived to push back the Enclave. Minutes before the arrival of the Coalition, the Enclave launched a massive assault against the defenders, Operation Hope Breaker was suppose to break the line and secure a beachhead for the invasion of the NCR. The operation was unsuccessful due to the arrival of the Coalition's fleet and land forces. 'The Coalition pushes back (July 1st-25th)' With the arrival of the Sporcy Union's titan fleet along with several other allied fleets, the coalition went on the offensive. The offensive was supported by the orbiting ships. The invasion of the enclave held territories started off quickly as the smaller enclave bases quickly fell to the Coalition's onslaught. Later the Coalition began to face stiff resitance when they pushed deep into enclave territory. As the Coalition reached New Pegasus, the choice was made to assault another enclave stronghold. This was to keep the Enclave off balance and unable to bring overwhelming reinforcements to one battle. The Union attacked New Pegasus while the oriental League, Tau and the NCR assaulted Thunderhead. With much of the Enclave's miltiary at New Pegasus, the other cities attacked were not reinforced and the Enclave was forced to retreat to new Cloudsdale. Unlike the previous battles, the battle of New Cloudsdale was short and relativity bloodless due to the majority of the Enclave's military retreating to the only place the Coalition was not willing to orbitally bombard, the Single Pony/Pegasus Project or SPP. Nevertheless, the enclave still put up a small fight and an hour later New Cloudsdale fell to the Coalition. Over the next two days the Coalition harassed the last of the retreating enclave forces and encircled the Single Pony Project. The Coalition prepared for it's final assault, they were on the eve of their victory against the Enclave. 'Operation Endgame (July 26th)' The Coalition launched it's attack during sunrise, the Coalition massive air force met head to head with the Enclave's impressive force. This was the enclave's final stand. The air engagement went poorly for the Coalition initially due to the enclave's entrenched positions, and support from Seven Raptor Class cloudships and one Thunderhead Class Cloudship. The Enclave had fortified the SPP with hundreds of plasma turrets turning it into a death trap. The tides only turned when an Oriental League pilot, one Trương Sinh Trọng rammed his MiG into the bridge of the Thunderhead Victorious after his wing was melted due to being hit by plasma from the thunderhead. With the confusion and the death of one of their generals the Enclave was thrown into disarray for a few minutes. During the confusion the Coalition destroyed several turrets, established a beachhead and began landing troops onto the SPP. The Enclave quickly moved to repel the invasion force, but was unsuccessful. But they managed to pin down and stop the advance. The air battle ony got worse for the Enclave. The Coalition managed to down the rest of their cloudships and one of them surrendered. The mop up of the remaining Enclave air assets began. The Stalemate in the SPP was broken when the Tau unleashed a swarm of gun drones. With support of Fire warriors allied troops advanced and began clearing every building. As the allied forces advanced, A Tau stealth suit squad infiltrated the command centre of the Enclave and almost killed all of the Enclave's high command before being killed. Unfortunately, their goal of killing High General Blitzkrieg was unsuccessful. The Coalition forces surrounded the SPP's main building and signalled the coalition aircraft to destroy the plasma turrets on the building. As the last turret was destroyed the troops rushed the building and captured most of the main building. The Union had yet to capture the SPP's control room. The room was still held by Enclave forces, High General Blitzkrieg and two squads of his elite guard had barricaded themselves in the control room. Coalition stormed into the control room, one Lieutenant Barry 'Beary' Stevenson led the charge. After ten minutes of fighting the control room belonged to the Coalition. Minutes after the capture of the control room several Coalition troops pulled down the Enclave's flag and raised the flags of the Coalition. The troops celebrated as the Rightful custodian of the SPP, Littlepip took her place again. 'Aftermath ' The New Canterlot Republic prospered after the war, it began trading with several nations and foreign governments were using Gamma Centari III as training ground for their troops due to the hazardous environment of the other land masses. The visiting troops and tourists helped the NCR to become a booming economy. The NCR also began a trading partnership with the Octarian Federation. The Oriental League experienced growth and became more militarized after it's experience in the war. The League and the Sporcy Union worked together to modernize the league. With this program of modernize in motion, it appears the Oriental league will become a big player on Earth. After the war the Tau Empire retreated back to it's home systems. After a deal was made with the Union, the Tau finally got their hands on a faster and more efficient method of faster than light travel and began colonising planets without coming into conflict with the Imperium of man. Though it is unknown how long this peace will last. The Sporcy Union, later became the Azerothian Union. The Union enjoyed it's trade with the Republic and the appearances of Littlepip and her group on Azeroth. Category:Wars Category:Third Great War Category:Azerothian Union